my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Sword (O
Blue Sword is a Royal Guard and Shining Armor's best friend since their foalhood. They attended the Royal Guard Academy together and, when Shining becomes Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard, he mades Blue his first lieutenant. Just before Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding, Blue goes in a journey. After returning, Blue reunites with Twilight, who had an old crush on him. The two find their mutual love for each other and start dating, eventually marrying and having a foal. After the awakening of the Light Kingdom, Blue helps Twilight rule it and becomes the Captain of the Light Guard. When Perfect Scale is defeated and the Lord of Order takes his title and light as the General of Balance and give it to Blue Sword, who accepts them. So Blue becomes a General of Order. Personality One of Blue Sword's main characteristics is his braveness and his eagerness to protect the ones he cares and loves. He is a very good and loyal friend and does anything for his friends. Although, he is a little forgetful, as he needed to note important things to remember, and clumsy. However, this is all overshadowed by his kindness, honor and romanticism that are his best qualities. Skills Blue is very skilled in hoof-to-hoof combat, something that allow him to have his Cutie Mark. One of Blue's skills is his capability in using offensive spells. Furthermore, he is also a very capable cooking, something he learned by working in his mother's restaurant. Blue is also a very good dancer, as he was able to dance with Twilight gracefully, although she is not a very good dancer herself. After becoming the General of Balance, Blue inherits the ability of negate any ability of the other Generals, having also control over the Diamond Heart. Relationships Family Bronze Armor and Sweet Harvest They are Blue's parents. It was not show yet many interations between them and their son, but it seems that Blue admires his father, as he wanted to become a Royal Guard just like him. Dahlia She is Blue's older sister. They seem to have a lot of sibling disagreements, but they love each other very much. Shining Armor Shining Armor is Blue's brother-in-law. Sharing the same dream of becoming Royal Guards, they became best friends very quickly. When Cadance broke up with Shining, Blue helped him to react and he and Twilight teamed up to bring them together. However, when Shining Armor found out her sister was dating his best friend, Shining becomes very overprotective towards Twilight in a way that he ended up his friendship with Blue and forbade Twilight of seeing him. But he manages to accept their relationship. Blue even asked Shining to be his colt-of-honor in his wedding. Star Knight Star Knight is Blue's son and he loves him as a father can love her child. He is always taking care of Star's safety whenever there's danger around. Love Interests Twilight Sparkle Ever since Twilight saw Blue Sword, she had a big crush on him, something that Blue didn't realize. When they reunite at the Crystal Empire. Cadance, with the help of Rarity and Pinkie Pie, manages to bring them together by leading both to the Oasis of the Heart, where they found their mutual love. Since that moment, their relationship only bloomed and, with all the adversities, their love managed to stay still. They eventually marry, with some complications involving the Changelings. Their love for each other is so strong that they are able to put their own lives in risk just to protect the other, just like when Blue Sword allowed the Lord of Chaos turn him into a dark pony just to protect Twilight. Description in the Saga ''The Life of a Young Colt'' Blue met Shining when they started school for the first time and they became friends immediatly and soon becoming best friends when they discovered they common dream. For the years that passed, they friendship grew up to the point they trust each other completly, telling each other they fears and anguish. When Shining Armor told him that he was in love with Cadance, Blue encouraged him to go forward and ask her to a date. He was also the one that made Shining Armor get out from the depression he got in when Cadance broke out with him and the one that proved the responsible for that was Fire Punch. In the test to know the new Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard that will succeed the active captain, White Light, Blue is one of the candidates to the post, along with Shining and Fire Punch. He and Shining made a honest race, helping each other, but Fire Punch made everything to win, including start an avalanche that almost hit Blue Sword. However, it was Shining who get the hit, as he saved Blue. Blue then helped Shining to get the finish line and accused Fire Punch for cheating and for almost kill him and Shining. Justice was made when White Light appointed Shining Armor as the new captain. Blue then became Shining’s second-in-command after Commander Lighting Bolt’s retire. A few years later, when Shining told Blue he would ask Cadance in marriage, he went in a trip, not being able to attend the wedding. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' After his long trip, Blue returns and, before go to Canterlot to become the new Captain of the Royal Guard, he goes to the Crystal Impire to make a visit to his two old friends, Shining and Cadance. Due to Shining’s excess of work, Blue volunteer himself. Although Shining had refused the help, he was convinced by Cadance. When Twilight arrives to the Cristal Empire in vacations with two of her friends, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and ends up colliding with Blue, feeling her love for him returning again, however refusing to accept it. Her friends and Cadance elaborates a plan that ends up with Twilight and Blue giving their first kiss in the legendary Oasis of the Heart. It’s in here that Blue Sword reveals to Twilight that since he met her again, he started to see her as a beautiful mare that she was and not his best friend’s little sister. Although with some refuses for Twilight’s side, they ends up dating, passing some moments in the Oasis of the Heart, their hiding place for when they want to be alone. Their relationship grow up progressively to the moment that they make love for the first time after the dinner of their first month. Sometime after that, an incident happens in the Crystal Empire: some Changelings attack and the Crystal Guard is succeeded in capture one. While interrogating, the creature implies know about Twilight and Blue’s relationship and almost talks about it, but Blue manages to silence him. However, that let Shining suspicious and he ends up in discover everything and finishes his friendship with Blue, sending him away, and saying to his sister to stay away from him, something that she refuses to do because she loves him. After that, while Blue and Twilight are walking through the Everfree Forest, they are surrounded by Changelings. They fight them but the Changelings prove to be very strong and they almost defeat Twilight and Blue, but a strange red light coming from Twilight’s flor that Blue gave her is able to defeat them, burning them severely. After find them and moved by Cadance’s advice, Shining apologies them what they accept. Then someday, Blue tells Shining he was planning in asking Twilight in marriage and that he wanted him to be his colt of honor, something that Shining accepts. Then, Shining helps Blue in planning the propose that happens in the Oasis of the Heart, the place where everything started. Twilight accepts marrying Blue, something that let him very happy. ''Bloom's New Life'' In this story, he just made three appearances, but is mentioned in another one. In one, he is with Twilight in the library when Cherry Blossom arrives and he is introduced to her as Twilight’s boyfriend. Then, he participates, along with Twilight, in the opening of the Equinox Ball. He appears briefly after Cherry Blossom had decided to stay in Equestria, where she almost bumped with him. ''Apple Wedding'' Blue made a small appearance, attending to Big Mac and Cherry Blossom’s wedding along with Twilight. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter and epilogue from Twilight and Blue Sword With Twilight and Blue’s wedding coming, everything it’s being settle in Canterlot. The couple is very happy with the event. But not everypony is happy, because there are dark forces that plot in ruin their wedding. After being drugged by Dark Hole, the Changeling King, Blue is imprisoned along with Shining Armor, while the king takes his place to steal Twilight’s love for him, revealing before who he really is: Fire Punch, Shining and Blue’s old rival and enemy. Shining and Blue are late rescued by Chrisalis, that managed escape from the cell that Dark Hole put her, and offers them temporally truce just to defeat the Changeling King. While suspicious, they accepted. Blue and Shining try getting the wedding, but Dark Hole’s Changelings block their path, but Shining is able to make sure that Blue is succeeded in arrive to the wedding in time, before Twilight could say “yes” to Dark Hole. The blue unicorn then is able to show Twilight that he is the true Blue Sword, what makes her very happy. But the Dark Hole use this to absorb Twilight’s love and becomes stronger, along with the alicorn amulet, being able to imprison Celestia, Luna and Cadance and even to defeat Discord. However, Chrisalis appears and, faking a false alliance with him, she and Shining are able to weaken him. But with the alicorn amulet he continues with a lot of power. Seeing his beloved disposed of all her love, Blue tries awake her, but with no success. It is when that his love for her is able to restore hers and the two, together, are able to defeat Dark Hole and his Changelings, being able also in reverting him to his old pegasus form. After that, the two married. In the next morning, Blue Sword is called by Princess Celestia that inform him that she has a very important mission that he must keep secret, even from Twilight. After saying this to his wife and getting her approval, he leaves. ''The Light Kingdom'' Blue managed to arrive to his destination: the lost Light Kingdom, the place where the Lord of Order concentrates his magic that is spread for all the world, that had been in a stone sleep for over a millennium. There, he founds five of the six Generals of Order turned into stone and sixth freed, Heartbeat, the General of Affection. She shows being unware who she really is and so Blue takes her to Canterlot, where he is reunited with Twilight, and is revealed that Heartbeat doesn’t have her star seed and that is why she doesn’t remember anything. For that reason, Princess Celestia gives to Blue and Twilight the responsibility of taking care of her. After a moment where Heartbeat loses the control over her power, Twilight is able of discover where Heartbeat’s star seed is and she, Blue and their friends, along with the young General of Order, go to the Oasis of the Heart and are able in retrieve Heartbeat’s star seed. Then, Heartbeat, having regain her memory again, is able to give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Blue, Twilight and Shining go after the blue star seed. Arriving to Rambling Rock Ridge, the place where the blue star seed is hidden, Blue, Twilight and Shining face the mirrored labyrinth that tried to insane them by using their most desire against them and then a riddle with various potions that Twilight manage solve. Because Twilight was better in riddles and mental games, she moves forward and Blue and Shining retreat. After Twilight retrieve the blue star seed, she finds Blue and Shining overpowered by dark ponies led by Fire Punch. He demands to Twilight the blue star seed or his dark ponies would kill her brother and her husband. She gives him the star seed, but Fire Punch doesn’t fulfill his word and send the dark ponies to finish them off, leaving. But Twilight, Blue and Shining are saved by the Sphinx that take them to the location of the last star seed: the yellow one. There, Blue, Shining and Twilight face battle weapons enchanted by a spell to attack any intruders and then a great statue that react to violence. After that, they face a giant unicorn chess, where there Blue played in the king-side unicorn place. After Shining’s sacrifice, Blue manages to check the white king and win the game. Then, Twilight convince Blue in move forward and, seeing how down he is, she tells him that she is pregnant, something that gives him strength to face the last defend of the yellow star seed, where he shows his dignity and wins the yellow star seed. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While the others are in the Great Hall, Blue goes to the throne room where his wife is and, having noticing her strange behaver, asks her what she has and she tells him that Heartbeat showed her the moment when the Light Kingdom was turned into stone and when she is almost telling Blue where the original star seed is and why, they are interrupted by the Lord of Chaos and Blue Sword. After knowing that the original star seed is Twilight’s star seed, the Lord of Chaos send Fire Punch to retrieve it to him. He obeys and cast the spell to remove star seeds against Twilight, but Blue put himself in the middle and he is turned into a dark pony. After Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos and Fire Punch, he is saved and then he helps Twilight in restore the Light Kingdom, using their love to do it, and Blue and Twilight become the rulers of the Light Kingdom. Several months later, their son born and they decide call him Star Knight. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' Blue Sword appeared in the second chapter, attending the Grand Galloping Gala along with Twilight and their son, Star Knight. When the Lord of Chaos appeared, he puts himself in front of Twilight to protect her, but he evil being reveals she is not his target, but Star Knight and Gleaming Shield who are taken hostage. Fortunately, Golden Paladin manages to save them by trading the key of Tartarus for the little ones. In “The Krylock’s Venom”, Blue gives his support to Twilight after she made her speech to the light ponies. Then, when the mutant ponies infected by Krlock’s venom start to destroy Ponyville, he goes with Twilight to deal with them and Krylock. He helps to reunite all the infected ponies so Mirror Coat can cure them. When Krylock appears, he tries to protect Twilight, but he is defeat by the creature. Fortunately, Golden Paladin arrives and defeats Krylock. In the special chapter “The Predators of the Night”, Blue is present when Golden Paladin explains everything about the the prison-book, the life cells and the cell blaster, before the villain alarm rings. With Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat go deal with the villain, Blue, Twilight and Star goes to Ponyville to attend the Summer Sun Celebration. However, during the celebration, Shadow Claw and his pony-wolves attack and kidnap Celestia, bringing at the same time the eternal full moon night. Blue and Thunder Night set to prepare the Royal Guard, while Twilight goes with Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat recover the Solar Crystal. In the battle against the pony-wolves, he battles them along with the others that weren’t turned, holding the creatures while Twilight defeats Shadow Claw. Blue has a more important role in “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, where the Lord of Chaos send Oogie Boogie to imprison Heartbeat in a nightmare so the Light Kingdom can be affected by a terrible earthquake capable of destroy the Diamond Heart, the only thing that stabilize the kingdom. In order to do this, Blue, along with Princess Luna, goes to the dream world to get in Heartbeat’s dreams to release her from her nightmare. While Luna deals with Oogie Boogie, Blue tries to convince Heartbeat to fight against her fears, something that he manages to do. Heartbeat awakes, what makes Blue, Luna and Oogie Boogie returns to the real world. Oogie Boogie tries to attack Blue and Luna, but Heartbeat stop him and imprison him, thanking then to Blue for having helped her. During the events of “The Gorgon Gaze”, he, Twilight, Star and Spike goes spend some days at the Crystal Empire with Shining, Cadance and Gleaming Shield. By the time they arrive, Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane, Melody and Purple Smoke had already defeated the Gorgons. In “The Return of the Sirens”, Blue is seen sitting at the royal tribune, where he is worried about her wife and her friends, as they are not acting at the finals of the Battle of the Bands. He and the rest of the royals are held hostage by Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, that are under the Sirens’ control. When the Sirens are defeated, Blue goes dance with Twilight until the beginning of her performance with the Rainbooms and Melody. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, Blue helps to fight against Arbor’s black roots that invade all Equestria. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", Blue doesn't have a big role, appearing only when Mirror Coat saves her Shining and Gleaming from the Wraith and taking care of the little filly while Shining, Mirror Coat and Golding Paladin go deal with the villains and then when Shining returns after defeating the Wraith. In "Prison-Book Escape", Blue, along with Twilight and the Generals of Order try to deal with the Dragon King and his dragons, but they soon realize that is a diversion so the Lord of Chaos can get the life cells in the prison-book. Fortunately, his plan is partly successful as he is only able to get a part of the cells inside the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", Blue helps dealing with Ingrid, the Snow Queen. After Ingrid had frozen Shining and Cadance, she try to do the same with Twilight, but he saves her, being slightly hit, however Heartbeat manages to save him. This act led Ingrid to remember her past, what allowed Heartbeat to be able to get in her soul. When Ingrid attacks the Light Kingdom, she tries to hit Blue because of what he made her feel when he saved Twilight, but before she can do that, Twilight arrives. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Blue learns about the rogue the General of Order and helps Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat reinforcement the defenses of the kingdom. He is then seen prepared to face Scale with his Light Guard. After Scale has defeated Golden and taken his light, he starts to search Heartbeat, Twilight and Star, Blue challenges him to a fight in order to protect his family. However, Scale is able to defeat him easily, knocking him out. When he recovers his senses, he goes to the Diamond Domain and find Heartbeat turned into stone, Star secured inside of a diamond and Twilight fighting Scale with Heartbeat's power. When Scale subdues Twilight and tries to take the two lights inside of her. Blue, seeing that, tries to intervene, but Scale pins him against a wall and tries to destroy his star seed. Twilight, seeing that, is overcome by her rage and she pins Scale against a wall, releasing Blue, and tries to do the same to him. Blue, understanding Twilight is possessed by her own anger, tries to reason with her. At first, it's working, but Scale is able to make her anger dominate her again. Star Knight is the one who is able to make Twilight get control over her emotions. After Twilight had taken all the lights Scale stole, the Lord of Order appears and take Scale's light from him, turning him into black stone. Then he invites Blue to become the next General of Nature. Although he is very apprehensive at first, but ends up accepting and so he becomes the General of Balance. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Blue is the first, after his son, experimenting the special mirror Heartbeat gave to Star Knight. He is able to see Shining's reflexion instead of his. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is watching Melody's play with his wife and son. Findind True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he is first seen returning from the Diamond Domain to see if the Diamond Heart had resisted the energy released from Heartbeat's last nightmare as a way to see if Oogie Boogie was trying to trap her in her nightmares again or not. He helps Twilight in trying to refuse Rarity's invitation in front of Spike, but Twilight ends up telling him about her wedding. Later, he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her wife and son. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Light Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards Category:Generals of Order Category:Dark Beings